Different
by boldlikeblack
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to the movies.  Lima only has one theatre. *Lame Title*


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee, Tangled, Kill Bill, Burlesque or Inglourius Basterds.**

**A/N:**** This is my first attempt at fluff. It's not even that fluffy really. I went to see Tangled tonight (which was my inspiration for this...and also a movie that you **_**need**_** to go see because it's so, so great and Zachary Levi, Mandy Moore and Donna Murphy are amazing in it) and it got me thinking. Lima isn't exactly a big place. The boys are bound to run into each other sometime or, at the very least, be in the same place at the same time even if no actual contact takes place. That's where this comes from.**

**Red Handed is kicking my behind, as is Love the Way You Lie. Hopefully this will tide you over till they decide to cooperate (or I seek out a Beta who can illuminate me on which useless, snarly details I can cut out to find the plot in the chapters I'm writing...).**

**There is one O/C featured in this and others are mentioned. As always, let me know what you think.**

**Cheers – B**

**BBB**

"Oh my Gaga, did you love it?" Kurt asked happily, shoving three-quarters full popcorn bag into the trashcan just outside the theatre doors.

"Honestly, no," Blaine replied, laughing as he fell into step beside Kurt.

"The costumes were gorgeous, the shoes were divine _and _it had Cher. What's not to love?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"The plot that was held together with nothing but body wax, hairspray and Cam Gigandet's abs?" Blaine retorted.

"He was _so _much better in this than in Twilight," Kurt sighed dreamily.

"I always pegged you for a Lautner kind of guy," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand.

"Pffft. Sweaty, hairy, temperamental meatheads are so not my type," Kurt scoffed.

Blaine shook his head, chuckling, and dragged Kurt in the direction of the snack bar. "I am in desperate need of Milk Duds," Blaine explained when Kurt raised a brow at him. "None of the convenience stores around Dalton sell them."

Kurt smiled obligingly as Blaine ordered five boxes of the chocolate-coated caramels. He thought it was a little extreme, but if Milk Duds were Blaine's only flaw, then that was fine providing Blaine spent some quality time with a treadmill on a regular basis, of course. Kurt didn't dig on chubby boys after all.

As Blaine paid for his candy and somehow managed to start an in-depth conversation about the merits of Tarantino with the clerk at the refreshment bar, Kurt heard a terrifyingly familiar voice cut across the din of the theatre lobby.

"I need three of those kid pack things; all of them with that blue-raspberry stuff to drink, two with M&Ms and one with Skittles. I also want the number five combo with two root beers and a Snickers bar," Karofsky said, presumably to another one of the clerks at the refreshment counter.

"Did you want to upsize the number five?" a perky girl's voice asked.

"No," Karofsky replied.

"Butter on the popcorn?" the perky girl asked.

"No, I don't want butter anywhere near it. My little brother is lactose intolerant," Karofsky answered testily.

Kurt turned toward the sound and watched as Karofsky handed over the requested payment. He looked different than the last time Kurt had seen him, but he couldn't exactly figure out what had changed. Karofsky looked leaner, maybe, less menacing, definitely. It might have been the black wool peacoat he was wearing, since it was too cold for the jock's habitual letter jacket, but the coat was the same one Karofsky had worn the winter before so it wasn't exactly something Kurt had never seen before.

He almost chuckled aloud as Karofsky made a few attempts to juggle all the food items and drinks. It was almost like watching Finn try to do math. It never really ended well, but Finn just kept trying. Karofsky was on attempt number four when a young, dark haired girl walked up to him. Even though she was fairly tall, she looked like she was around ten or eleven years old. Wordlessly, she plucked the kids' combos from Karofsky's arms.

Karofsky smiled and his entire face changed. The bully Kurt had feared evaporated and in his place was a boy that Kurt didn't recognize. "Thanks, Amy," Karofsky said gratefully.

"You looked like you needed it," Amy said smiling back.

"Where's everyone else?" Karofsky asked, loading his arms with snacks.

"Michelle and Steve are playing Guitar Hero and Lisa's texting Nate," Amy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously? Her friggin' thumbs are gonna fall off," Karofsky said, shaking his head.

"I bet she's telling him how lame it is that she has to go see Tangled with her family," Amy said, wrinkling her nose.

Kurt was taken aback by Karofsky's chuckle. They'd gone to school together for years, but Kurt didn't think he'd ever heard Karofsky laugh in a way that wasn't mean spirited or mocking. It was so strange to hear a happy laugh come out of the menacing jock.

"Can you imagine what she'd do if we told him that she's been playing the soundtrack non-stop for weeks?" Karofsky asked, wiggling his eyebrows deviously.

"C'mon Dave, go big or go home. You know we'd have to tell him about the Flynn Rider poster on the inside of her closet door," Amy responded.

If Kurt had any doubt that the girl was related to Karofsky, the identical wicked smiles that crossed their faces at Amy's suggestion erased it. The expression was disconcerting enough to see before getting a slushee to the face, but to see it replicated in miniature was a little chilling.

Karofsky's smiled vanished as he seemed to ponder the idea. "It's probably not worth the revenge she'd dream up to get back at us. I still haven't gotten the fudge out of my BoSox jersey from when I gave Nate the shovel speech," Karofsky said, shaking his head.

Amy winced. "That was just cruel," she replied.

"C'mon, let's go drag Michelle away from the bass so we can get good seats," Karofsky said, bumping Amy lightly with his hip.

Amy laughed and the two walked away, leaving Kurt to wonder what the hell he'd just seen. It certainly wasn't the Dave Karofsky he knew and loathed.

"Hey," Blaine said, slipping his hand around Kurt's again. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, smiling adoringly at the boy beside him.

As they walked out of the theatre hand in hand, Blaine babbling incessantly about how unbelievable it was that clerk thought that Kill Bill Volume 2 was better than Inglourius Basterds, Kurt looked back over his shoulder, hoping to catch one last glimpse of the boy behind the bully.


End file.
